Torn Between Two
by UnderTheMoon412
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! R-safe, possible later chap. Tyrone What? Jennifer and Tyrone are happy together...or so things seem. Does a Malfoy know love? Will Draco come between them? Will Tyrone get jealous? Will people be glad that the author is updating again!
1. Jennifer, Tyrone, and Draco

Hi all...I hope you guys like this...It's the first chapter of my first story...remember if you dont review I won't write more....so read and review...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jennifer sat in the Great Hall seated right across from Pansy Parkinson at the Slytherin table. With her skimpy school uniform and the blond/brown hair flowing, she seductivly eyed Draco with her icy blue eyes. Pansy looked at her as if to say 'Keep your eyes off my man'  
  
"Oh get over your self Pansy, You know he'll never like you!" Jennifer said taking her focus off of Draco and putting it on Parkinson. Draco turned to Jenn and said:  
  
"What makes you think I don't like her?" He questioned smirking. Pansy blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry for ya." Jennifer retaliated returning the smirk.  
  
She stood adjusting her dangerously short skirt and knee-high black boots. walking out of the great hall making sure Draco had a nice veiw. The only thought Draco had was 'Baby got back'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Late that night Jennifer came down from the girls dorm in her wife beater and short blue pajama shorts and sat on the couch unable to sleep. She thought about going up to the boys dorm and seating herself ontop of Draco...but decided against it. Jennifer's boyfriend, Tyrone, came down from the boys dorm...unnoticed by Jenn. He came up behind her and kissed her neck.  
  
"Hey Sexy" He said grinning.  
  
"Hey" Jenn said giving him that look he couldn't resist.  
  
"Don't do that to me" He said turning and smiling.  
  
"You look tired, come lay down." She said to him.  
  
He walked over to the couch and placed his head in her lap and layed there looking at her. She ran her hand over his korn-rows giving him a gentle smile.  
  
"I love you so much." He said sincerly. "I love you too." She confirmed. He leaned up giving her a kiss.  
  
He layed back down and closed his eyes. Jennifer looked at him from head to toe...all he had on was his burgendee boxers. He was very musclie..but not over-musclie. His lips...she loved his lips, they were full and tasted wonderful. Her parents on the other hand didn't like him...because he was mixed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco came down the stairs of the boys dorm about 3 hours later and saw the two sleeping on the couch in each others arms.  
  
"What a cute couple." He said coldly.  
  
"Hi Draco." Jenn whispered startling him.  
  
"Hi...I..I..uh...thought you were asleep."  
  
"Nope...just resting my eyes...that's all." She said getting up without waking Tyrone. She walked over to Draco...dangerously close, their lips almost touching.  
  
"Are you up for any special reason?" She whispered, letting him feel her breath on his lips.  
  
Draco took a step back..."No not really..."  
  
Jennifer turned on her heal and woke Tyrone. "Babe I think it's time you went to bed."  
  
Tyrone groggly got up and kissed Jenn on the cheek...then went up to the boys dorm.  
  
"Do you really love him?" Draco asked seriously. "Yes...and what would a Malfoy know of love?" She dared. "More then you think I do..." He said and walked up the stairs to go to sleep. "That was odd...." Jenn said to herself suddenly finding herself staring a Draco's cute little tushi. She went back up to the girls dorm and layed there staring the ceiling. She finally drifted to sleep about half and hour later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you likie! Sorry so Short! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think...ILL TAKE ALL THE ADVICE ON WHAT TO WRITE NEXT I CAN GET! 


	2. The Night

Hey all...I didn't get very many reviews for the last chappie. (none now because i reposted!) :-( so heres the deal...if i dont get five reviews for this chappie then i wont continue this story. I dont own anything harry potter or ludacris but i do own the characters Tyrone and Jennifer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's half-naked body lie on his bed...thinking...or trying to think. He couldn't think of anything...except for his conversation with Jennifer.  
  
"Maybe I was a little cold....should I go apologize...?" He asked himself getting up and standing in front of his full length mirror.  
  
"Listen Jenn...I'm sorry for acting the way i...What the hell am I doing! Malfoys don't say sorry...we don't have weaknesses!" He said to his mirror.  
  
He sighed, laying down on his bed, and told himself he owed it to her.  
  
He walked down the stairs in his Slytherin-green boxers (AN: yummy!!!) crossing his fingures that Jenn was still in the Common Room. His heart sank...she wasn't there. He decided he had to apologize so he went up to the girls dorm and sat in a chair beside Jennifer's bed. He suddenly relized that he wouldn't mind waking up to that face every morning for the rest of his life. He shook his head in disbelief thinking 'What's wrong with me...I've NEVER thought of things like this before?!?'  
  
Jennifer's eyes opened and she sat up.  
  
"I love it when you look at me like that." She said swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. She walked over to Draco and sat on his lap facing him. She bent over and whispered into ear:  
  
"I've been waiting for you..." She nibbled on his ear making him shut his eyes. He stood up and grabbed her by the waist making her giggle at the sudden turn of the tables. He shoved her onto the bed, everything but her oblivious to him. He climbed on top of her and just as he was going to kiss her, she spoke:  
  
"Malfoy." She said.  
  
"huh?" He questioned.  
  
"Malfoy!" She said just a little louder.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"MALFOY!" She said loadly  
  
Confused, he opened his eyes and was in his own bed with Jennifer sitting on the edge of the bed. He noticed his hand was down his shorts while the other was behind his neck. He also noticed the music that had been playing:  
  
"I wanna li-li-li-lick you from your head to your toes  
  
And I wanna move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor  
  
And I wanna auh auh you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
  
But I gotta kn-kn-kn-know wh-what's your fant-t-tasy"  
  
He quickly pulled his hand out of his shorts and sat up.  
  
"What...it's one in the morning?" He rubbed his face with his hand that had previously been under his neck.  
  
"I was bored and wanted to talk to someone...and Tyrone is asleep so...wanna go down to the Common Room and talk?" She asked.  
  
"I was alseep too and you just..." His sentence was cut off by being dragged out of his bed and dragged down the stairs. They sat in the Common Room for about 4 hours talking about music and muggles and teen love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyrone layed there awake watching his girlfriend sit on Draco's bed. 'She could have woken me up to talk...' He thought to himself pretending to be sleeping. That music seemed a little provocative to him. 'Why are they leaving...?' He felt his heart sink into the pits of his stomach, half suspicion, half sadness engulfed him. He slowly stood up, dodging all the creeks in the hardwood floor, creeping over to the stairs that lead down to the common room. He peeked his head around the corner, heart pounding with fear and anticipation. Nothing...he saw nothing but the two friends talking. He took a deep breath and slowly walked back to his bed and layed back down and tried to fall back to sleep...but he was having trouble...his urge to spy was overwhelming. He decided to read a while...about 5 hours later (AN: that would be 6:00am for those of you that are to lazy to put 2 and 2 together like me) he decided to go down to the common room..knowing that Malfoy hadn't come back yet.  
  
He walked down the dorm stairs to the common room. He acted like his intention was to go sit on the couch..but really he wanted to see what they were up to. All he saw was Jennifer sitting on the couch with her legs spread and draco sitting, facing the fire, his head jerking back and forth under Jenn's hands as she sat korn-rowing his hair. Draco sat playing with little green rubberbands saying something about what the professors would have to say about his new hair-do.  
  
"Really Jenn, I can't believe I'm letting anybody touch my hair let alone rip it out of my skull." He smirked.  
  
"I can't believe we got all the gel out." she mubbled just clear enough for him to understand "I'm not ripping it out of your skull Draco...calm down." She smiled.  
  
"Oh hi Tyrone" They said in unison.  
  
"Hey" He said pretending to be happy, sitting down on the couch. Was he jealous of Malfoy?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hey...hope you liked this chapter! BTW the sign in the middle of the story was the start of Dracos dream. Please review and tell me what you think. And sumone please tell me how a beta reader works! Any advice on what should come next? Remeber 5 reviews for this chapter or no update  
  
UnderTheMoon412 is my AIM sn. ANYBODY feel free to IM me and give advice...or if you just wanna talk thats cool too. 


	3. Common Room

Hey you guys...So Sorry I haven't updated this story but I've had a lot of trouble trying to figure out where to go with this story. ::sigh::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey" He said pretending to be happy, sitting down on the couch. Was he jealous of Malfoy?  
  
"So how's it going Baby?" Jenn said looking at Tyrone.  
  
"I'm ok...how are you and Draco?" He said, noticing Draco leaning back against Jenn.  
  
"I'm good...Draco on the other hand I'm not sure about because he keeps freaking out about his hair..." She laughed, taking the little green rubber band out of Draco's hand and finishing the last braid.  
  
"Ow...are you done yet?" Draco asked rubbing his neck.  
  
"Yes, wimp I'm done." Jenn got up and walked up to the girls dorm "I'm gonna go get dressed" Why, she wasn't sure, because there where no classes today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~2 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 2 Slytherin boys sat on the couch, both gazes on the flames, flickering in the brick fireplace. The tension was so think you could cut it.  
  
"So......how's it going?" Draco said not taking his eyes of the fire as he threw his arms onto the back of the couch.  
  
"Ok...I guess." Tyrone said standing up and walking over to the message board, pretending to read it.  
  
They both just sat (or stood) in the silence waiting for some type of intervention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~2 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer came walking down the stairs from the girls dormitory in a Slytherin green skirt with a white, button down shirt as both boys gave a sigh of relief. She walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Draco, but as she did so she saw Tyrone throw a glare at her. So she stood back up and moved over to stand next to Tyrone.  
  
"Sweety," she batted her eyelashes ", will you go up to my dorm and get my purse? I'm going to Hogsmeade, are you going with me?" She said sweetly.  
  
"Yes Dear, I will and I am going." With that he threw Draco a glare and proceeded up the stairs.  
  
Jennifer watched Tyrone as he walk, and when he was completely out of sight she strutted over to the couch where Draco sat. There she stood hovering in front of him.  
  
"Hi?" Draco said looking up at her, a bit confused by the look on her face.  
  
Jennifer just stood there and looked down at him "Wow, look at his eyes, so perfect" She sighed.  
  
"...My eyes?" Draco said with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Jennifer eyes widened quite a bit. "I said that out loud!?"  
  
"Yea, 'fraid so." He said laughing.  
  
"..." Jennifer just sort of stood there and looked into his eyes, but soon found herself lost in the gaze. Too soon were her thoughts interrupted as she heard a cough coming from a figure to her left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well hope you likie, IM me on AIM @ underthemoon412 and give me suggestions, I really need it. Much love ~Lauren (btw sorry so short) You see That button down there that says 'go' you can push it you want ( 


	4. Ouch

Hey guys...I know it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated or written anything but I just got the urge to update this one particular story. Anyway PLEASE review!!

* * *

"..." Jennifer just sort of stood there and looked into his eyes, but soon found herself lost in his gaze. Too soon were her thoughts interrupted as she heard a cough coming from a figure to her left.

She quickly moved to look at Tyrone. "Yesum sweetie?"

Draco didn't want to admit it but this made him queasy. "Hey...I'm gonna go take a nap or something." He got up and watched up to the boys dorm, only looking back once, catching Jennifer's eye.

Jennifer looked at Tyrone sweetly, but her emotions quickly changed to confusion as she saw the look of sheer rage in Tyrone's eyes. "Bitch" He said as he pulled back his hand and put all of his force behind a slap to Jennifer's pale face as she let out a small yelp. She quickly put her hand to her stinging face and was utterly speechless, trying to search his eyes for some type of answer to the many questions now scattering in her brain. She saw the tears well up in his eyes as he turned and walked out of the common room. Jennifer dropped to her knees, holding her face, tears streaming down her face.

Draco was lying in his bed listening to music thinking about various things. He sighed taking off his headphones laying them beside him. He sat up hearing crying coming from downstairs. He got up out of his bed quietly and peeked into the common room. Seeing Jenn there in the floor on her knees he quickly ran to her, dropping to his own knees in front of her. He wrapped his strong arms around her. He felt sad as she cried into his chest. They sat there on the floor for about half and hour. He stood to his feet and bent over taking her arm and putting it around his neck, picking her up he carried her to her dorm room, laying her in her bed. "I'll be back in a while to check on you" He kissed her forehead and covered her up before leaving.

Draco made is way out of the portrait hole and into the hallways of Hogwarts in search of Tyrone. He searched ended in the dining hall. Draco stopped in the doorway and looked straight at Tyrone who was sitting laughing it up with some buddies at the Slytherin table. Tyrone didn't seem to notice at all. Although a lot of the other kids did, seeing as though Draco Malfoy stood there, in his green boxers, with his hair korn-rowed. Draco walked swiftly over to Tyrone, anger completely ruling him. Tyrone stood and faced Malfoy. "What do you want Dra?" "First of all, the name is Draco to you, Second of all what the hell gives you the idea you can lay a hand on Jennifer!?" He said with his chest out. Tyron opened his mouth to speak "I..." but was cut off "NO EXCUSES!" Draco Shoved Tyrone making him stumble back a good 6 feet. Tyrone quickly became angry as well, and walked back over to Draco, again opening his mouth to speak. This time he didn't have time at all to say anything, instead he got a face full of fist as Draco swung his hardest. Draco then smirked down of the teary-eyed Tyrone, lying there on the floor. Turning and walking out of the dining hall, everyone stared after him.

* * *

Hey guys, again I know it's been a long time since I've updated anything. I would appreciate it VERY VERY much if you would review this! Thank you so much. Also...If you guys would e-mail me or IM me with suggestions (which you will be credited for) that would be great. My e-mail address is and my AIM screen name is UnderTheMoon412 C-ya!


End file.
